


Practice Date

by Fantasy_Fan_26



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Teenlock, teen!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Fan_26/pseuds/Fantasy_Fan_26
Summary: Quick Johnlock oneshot based on this tumblr posthttps://helloliriels.tumblr.com/post/643054161146068992/wellthengameover-wellthengameover-teenlockSherlock wants to go on a date with John to figure out his feelings, but doesn't want to be rejected, this is the plan he figure out.I could stretch it out to a full fanfiction if wanted*WARNING* Slight swearing
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Practice Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helloliriels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloliriels/gifts).



> Sherlock wants to go on a date with John to figure out his feelings, but doesn't want to be rejected. 
> 
> Someone please tell me how to use Ao3-
> 
> I gift this work to helloliriels whom I follow on tumblr and how I discovered this prompt. I hope this is good?
> 
> Enjoy!

Sherlock lay on his bed, pretending to read a book as he occasionally glanced at his roommate, John Watson. He’d had a crush on the blond teenager since laying eyes on him, but he needed to find a way to take him on a date without asking, for fear of being rejected. The date would be to see if he really did like John, or if it was just a silly crush. Sherlock had been working on this idea for ages, but now it was almost Christmas break and he hadn’t come up with something yet. This was by far the most annoying thing that had ever happened to him, Sherlock usually had answers within seconds. Annoyed, Sherlock sat up and hurled the book across the room, startling John, though he seemed glad for a distraction from his algebra. 

“You alright?” Scowling, Sherlock flopped back down and turned away, pretending to be annoyed but really hiding his blush at John’s concern. 

“Fine. Go back to whatever dull work you were doing.” There was a rustle of paper, and footsteps coming closer. Fighting off a grin, Sherlock forced his face to remain impassive, though it was becoming increasingly hard not to blush when John sat down on the bed and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“C’mon, what is it? Girl problems?” John joked, trying to bring a smile to his friend’s face. His joke not only brought a smile to the young genius’ face, it also gave him an idea. The gears in Sherlock’s head turned, and a plan was quickly formed. A devilish smile crept across his face, though he was careful to hide it. 

“Something like that.” He could practically hear John’s jaw drop, and he smirked. This was going to work  _ perfectly. _

John’s head was spinning, and he felt sick. Girl problems. Sherlock Holmes had an issue that resembled girl problems. Though not as smart as said boy, John knew that meant he had a relationship issue. The boy he had a crush on was having relationship issues. From the start John had known it was a longshot, having a crush on a self-proclaimed sociopath, who appeared to be detached from his emotions. As they grew closer though, (platonically, of course) John realized that wasn’t exactly true. Sherlock did have feelings, he just thought they were a weakness, and hid them well, hiding under a mask. For some reason, the aspiring detective, (apologies Sherlock,  _ consulting _ detective) had chosen him as the person to reveal his true self to. John was the person to see the rare smiles and laughs, and on an occasion, even tears, of Sherlock Holmes. This baffled John, but it gave him hope that he might be able to have something a little more than friendship with the teen. 

“Girl-girl problems?” He sputtered, feeling like he’d been hit with a rock. Staring at the back of a head with curly hair, there was a moment of silence before said boy sighed loudly.

“Honestly John, you know I hate repeating myself. Clearly, you weren’t listening very well either. I said something  _ like _ girl problems, not  _ actual _ girl problems.” Rolling over and sitting up to face him, Sherlock rolled his eyes, leaning back onto the headboard. 

“Right. Do you want to explain?” That earned him another eye-roll, and the chemist got off the bed and flipped through John’s homework before answering. 

“It’s quite simple to figure, like this algebra.” Casually picking up a pencil, Sherlock, to John’s amazement, began to fill out the questions for him while talking. “Girl problems but not exactly. You already made the leap to relationship issues, good. But if it’s not girl problems, then that leaves a few other answers. You know my relationship with my family is quite normal, except for my brother but you also know that I wouldn’t get this upset by anything the idiot does. So what other possible answer is there?” Throwing the completed algebra onto John’s bed before looking at the teen himself, waiting for his expression to change when he understood. Unfortunately, the aspiring doctor just blankly stared at his roommate, confused. Sherlock threw up his hands, exasperated. “ _ Guy  _ problems John.  _ Guy _ problems. That’s the other answer.” 

Despite having long ago known that John was bisexual, Sherlock was still panicking as to how he would react at his, essentially, coming out. For a few minutes, there was silence as John stared at Sherlock, stunned, and Sherlock stared at John, awkward. Finally, the genius cleared his throat and picked up the homework, skimming it over to escape the tension, pretending to check his answers. The silence stretched on for several minutes, during which John continued to gawk at the sociopath while said teenager busied himself with the other’s homework. 

“You- you- you’re gay?” Glad that John finally broke the silence, Sherlock lifted his head from the papers with a soft, 

“Hm?” Sherlock merely looked amused at his reaction, and raised an eyebrow, prompting John to speak again, though when he did, it seemed like he was talking to himself more than the other boy. 

“You-you’re gay. Sherlock fucking Holmes is gay.” Said gay teen snickered and referenced one of the other’s favourite movie and character. 

“Language.” Shooting him a half-hearted glare, John shook his head and cleared his throat, squashing down his feelings.

“Shut up. But, uh, what  _ are _ these problems?” Sherlock didn’t try to suppress his grin this time, as it would work with his plan. 

“I’m going on my first date with a boy from my hometown when I go back for Christmas. I don’t know how to act, or what to do. The holidays are getting closer, so I’m beginning to worry a bit.” 

Now John could barely contain his anger, and he ground his teeth, clenching his jaw tight before replying. “Gr-great.” Avoiding eye contact with Sherlock, in fear his crush for him would be revealed, John instead marched over and snatched his homework from the smirking teen, and read it over while talking. “Anything I can do to help you?” Though angry that Sherlock had a boyfriend  _ and _ was going on a date with him soon, John needed to be a good friend and help him. 

“I…..suppose you could. It’d be a big favour though, what I have in mind.” Raising his eyebrows at this, John looked at Sherlock, who never seemed to care much about other’s feelings. Guessing that this date changed him, John gestured for him to go on. The boy bit his lip and hesitated, before saying, “We could go on a practice date.” 

“Sure.” The word left his mouth before John knew what he was saying. Of course, it seemed like a no-brainer. Going on a date with your crush? Of course! But this was different, he was supposed to be helping his crush prepare for his  _ real _ date, with his boyfriend. He was just supposed to be a friend, helping one another. When John saw the way Sherlock’s eyes lit up though, he knew he couldn’t back out of this one.

“Really?” John mutely nodded, wondering how he was going to keep his feelings compressed while on a fucking date with his crush. “Tomorrow’s Saturday. Six o’clock, meet me here. Thank you, John.” Shocked that Sherlock had actually, genuinely thanked him, he was frozen still for a second before the boy genius casually added, “Oh, by the way, you’re going to be late for football if you don’t hurry.” 

“What? Oh, right. See you later.” Grabbing his sports bag, John hurried out the door, still shocked at what had just happened. 

Sherlock spent the rest of the night planning his outfit, what to say, what do, heck, he hadn’t even planned where to go. When John’s practice was over, it was time for dinner, and not wanting to disappoint him and make him refuse to go on the “practice date” Sherlock hurried down to dinner. He stayed up for hours after John went to sleep, picking out a place to eat, debating to pros and cons. He did, eventually, sleep though, wanting to be fully alert for that night. Every second John wasn’t in the room would be spent tearing through his closet for what to wear, and every time he was in the room, Sherlock would go into thought and plan out every movement, or be taking a nap to be completely awake for dinner. He looked stressed, his hair messy from all the times he’d run his hands through it, his lip had little marks from all the time he bit it. His experiments lay on the desk, untouched, and for the first time in many days, their neighbours didn’t hear crashes and sizzles coming from the dorm next door. In other words, Sherlock was an entirely different person today, usually working on an experiment all the time, with perfect hair and face, a cool mask on at every second. 

John, unlike Sherlock, had spent most of the day walking around outside, hoping the fresh air would help him think. He would only return to the room to work on his outfit, and every time he was there, Sherlock would be sitting criss-cross on his bed, deep in thought. He was going between fancy and casual, not being able to pick one. Since they were only teenagers, casual would be the usual choice, but this was Sherlock Holmes, and any kid he would’ve known would most likely be rich, so fancy was also a very probable choice. In the end, he’d decided to see what Sherlock wore and would grab whatever clothes from his closet that fit the style the other was wearing. Upon returning to the room, John was greeted with quite a sight. Sherlock wore the school uniform at all times, though usually discarded the sweater, leaving him with only the dress-shirt and pants. Now, however, he was dressed in jeans and a casual black hoodie, which contrasted greatly with his pale skin and soft grey eyes, which looked beautiful now that they weren’t burning with energy or frustration. 

“You-you look-”  _ Gorgeous _ . The last word was unspoken, but judging by Sherlock’s smirk, he knew what John was going to say. 

“The address is just on your bed, right down the street, not too far. See in 15.” With that, he did that annoying charming thing, where he clicked his tongue and winked, leaving. As he hurried to find suitable clothes, John wondered what to call it. Click-wink. That worked, though it sounded odd. Then again, Sherlock himself was odd. Carefully putting his clothes on and brushing his hair, John looked the best he ever had and was ready for this ‘practice date.’ 

Sherlock had gone with casual, to make John feel more comfortable. Now though, he wondered if his plan and thrown John off, as it was ticking closer to 6:20 with no sign of him. Not wanting to seem impatient, Sherlock kept his phone in his pocket but was now very tempted to take it out and text John, or heck, even call him. Finally though, right when he thought that John’d gotten cold feet and not come, a flustered blond came through the door, sitting in front of Sherlock. Quickly looking him over, a string of deductions flowed through his mind. John spent a lot of time on his hair, took the majority of it, actually. His clothes were slightly wrinkled, unplanned, meaning he’d waited for Sherlock to make the choice of what to wear. Out of breath, flustered, yet was fidgeting. So, John had waited for Sherlock to make the decision of what to wear, and having gone with casual, a style he was familiar with, was quickly able to put something nice together. His hair wasn’t something he took care of often, and he spent a lot of time on it, losing track of time, actually. So he’d had to run down here, but still had energy, so he was nervous about this ‘practice date.’ Interesting.

“Sorry I’m late. I’d explain why, but you with your amazing deduction skills probably already figured it out.” Picking up a menu, John flipped through it, though not really paying attention to the food. The place wasn’t overly fancy, but he assumed that they still looked out of place with their casual clothes compared with other people’s careful dressing. There was a moment of silence, and when Sherlock didn’t respond, John awkwardly cleared his throat and was about to speak when Sherlock beat him to it. 

“If you wondering why we’re dressed like this, it’s because Victor hates dressing up, and we came here because there’s a place like this my hometown,” Sherlock said idly, picking up a menu himself and skimming over it. The waiter was soon waved over, and John struggled to not look surprised when Sherlock actually ordered something and ate it when it arrived. 

“You’re eating.” Rolling his eyes, Sherlock stabbed his food with the fork again and swallowed before drawling,

“Brilliant observation John, do continue to enlighten me, what else do you see?” John chuckled softly and put his own fork down, holding up his hands in surrender. 

“Alright, alright. It’s just that you don’t usually eat.” Copying his date, Sherlock laid down his cutlery and shrugged.

“I usually don’t go on dates either, yet here I am.” John’s spirits rose when Sherlock called this dinner a date, but they quickly fell again when he reminded himself that it was a  _ practice date _ one to help Sherlock prepare for his  _ real _ one. 

“Right. Well, er, Victor’s your boyfriend right? The guy you’re going on a date with?” Mentally cursing himself for asking about that, John plastered on a smile so fake that a blind man could tell it was phony, let alone Sherlock. Apparently, though, he didn’t notice because he casually answered,

“It’s our first date, I wouldn’t go as far to say he’s my boyfriend. But yes, his name is Victor Trevor.” Surprised that Sherlock didn’t question how this would help him prepare, John picked at his food, wondering if he should continue with his questions. 

“What’s he like?”  _ ShitShitShitShitShit _ . John has just asked what Victor was like, and Sherlock was unable to tell him, considering the fact that Victor Trevor didn’t even exist. Even with his careful planning, this was something that the sociopath genius had not anticipated. 

“What’s Victor like?” Raising an eyebrow at the question, John nodded. Asking though had given him enough time to figure out what to say. He’d just describe John, because it wouldn’t be a lie, saying that was his type. 

“Sherlock?” Realizing that he’d gone silent for several moments now, he blinked rapidly, giving John a sheepish smile.

“Apologies. Victor’s absolutely  _ charming _ . He’s got short blond hair and these  _ beautiful _ blue eyes. He’s always  _ so _ caring and kind, a very amiable person. He’s  _ astounding _ at sports, plays football, he’s  _ very _ athletic. He wants to become a doctor, he  _ loves _ helping people, and he’s recently told me that he wants to become an  _ army doctor _ , fighting wars  _ and  _ healing, which I think is  _ brilliant _ .” Specific words were drawn out, practically drawled, and the rest of the words were almost  _ purred _ by Sherlock as he was describing ‘Victor.’ Almost like an afterthought, he added, “And the thing I  _ love _ most about him is that he  _ always _ tells me that my deductions are  _ amazing.”  _

John was clenching his jaw, aware of how much this Victor guy sounded like him. It didn’t reassure him that Sherlock was into that kind of thing, it stung more because he chose Victor over him. He was vaguely aware of Sherlock frowning at him, saying he didn’t look too good. It was taking all his energy and willpower to stop himself from shouting out, wondering why  _ Victor _ had been chosen to be boyfriend to Sherlock Holmes instead of himself. He allowed Sherlock to pay the bill and guide him out, even though they’d barely started on their meals and were nowhere close to finishing or full. He heard Sherlock suggest they take a walk before heading back, and the two walked, quite far from the school until they were in a rather secluded area, under a streetlight. The glow shone in a perfect circle, the two of them in the middle. 

Clearing his throat, John spoke for the first time in several minutes. “Sorry. I don’t know what happened, I just….freaked out. I suppose you know what happened there, don’t you with your  _ amazing _ deductions skills.” He added bitterly, remembering the last thing Sherlock told him about Victor. 

“Hm.” Sherlock hummed, and it wasn’t exactly clear whether it was a hum of recognition or agreement.

“Right. Well, I’m sure you’ll do great on your date. We should head back, Victor sounds a lot like me, though, sure he isn’t my secret twin?” Trying for a joke, John aroused a little quirk of the lips from Sherlock and decided that was good enough. Before he could start walking back though, the idiotic genius grabbed his wrist, keeping him in place. Looking up, blue eyes met grey and a light hand came up to meet his cheek, the other still on his wrist. 

“You’re right,” Sherlock’s soft voice was music to John’s ears, but he raised an eyebrow, signaling for him to continue. “I did figure it out. And Victor does sound a lot like you because he is.” Before John could process this information, Sherlock was leaning down and their lips crashed. 


End file.
